mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Onidere
Shogakukan | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} is a shōnen manga by Yōsuke Crystalna. The manga is currently running in Shōnen Sunday having begun in 2008's issue 18. Plot Tadashi is a sensitive boy who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortunately he's also the secret boyfriend to Saya, the leader of an all-girl gang that terrorizes his school. Characters ;Tadashi Imamoto :Tadashi is in his second year of junior high school and is a member of the handicraft club who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortuantely he's also in love with Saya, the member of a notorious all-girl gang known as the Onigashirashu. Later on in the story, he becomes the vice-president of the school council (he didn't want to do this and also wanted to reject it, but he didn't have the chance). ;Saya Ikushima :She is the leader of the all-girl gang called the Onigashirashu and is one of the biggest delinquents in the prefecture. She secretly harbors feelings for Tadashi to the point it can be believed she has a yandere personality, but has to hide it to keep her impression on her gang that she is the strongest and biggest man hater of them all. However after she is away from her friends and alone with Tadashi, she has a sweet love-struck girl personality, and usually asks to be punished in some life threatening way for harming him earlier to keep up her image (chained and waited down before going into a pool, asking him to break her arm, etc). Her cooking skills are extremely terrible, for those who eat her recipe will suffer extreme pain all over their body and faint. She is also terrified of dogs. How she styles her hair makes it look like she has two small horns coming out of her head, probably a reference to her "Oni" status. ;Yuna Suzune :Yuna is a member of the gang, and is known for her samurai garb, large breasts and eyepatch. She is often seen wielding a bokuto and very skilled with it. She is known to be the most battle-hungry of the gang. ;Mitsuki Asobiya :Her child-like appearance tends to fool people, but she is a master of guerilla warfare. She also loves bears and constantly releases some from the zoo. Her weapon is a toy hammer with a cute bear's head on it, but the toy hammer will become a scythe when she is in her serious mode. ;Momo Akitsuka :Momo is the spy of the group, and always wears a bandanna over her face. She has a very laid back demeanor. She never speaks, but she actually knows that Tadashi and Saya are in love. She also had a part-time job, only to be fired by the plan of Tomeo Kinoshita, the school council president. ;Tomeo Kinoshita :Tomeo is the president of the school council of Tadashi and Saya's school. He has rehabilitated 999 juvenile delinquents so far, and targets Saya and the Onigashirashu to accomplish in rehabilitating 1,000 juvenile delinquents. Tomeo is basically immortal from any violent attacks since he strongly believes in justice and justice never dies. However, when he realizes that he himself done something that is bad, he becomes full of self-hatred and dies from some lightning bolt from the sky (although he comes back). He is considered the worst enemy by the Onigashirashu. He later selects Tadashi to become the vice-president of the school. External links * [http://websunday.net/rensai/set_onidere.html ''Onidere at Websunday.net] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen ja:オニデレ